Crevettes Films
The Crevette Films are a collection of three art films created by Lady Gaga used as backdrops and introductions during her live performances in 2009. The three films were shot on December 30, 2008 in New York City. They document the life of Candy Warhol, a female version of one of Gaga's biggest inspirations, Andy Warhol. Une Crevette Film Lady Gaga said she chose the name 'Crevette' (shrimp) because: :"Crevette' means 'shrimp' in French. I named them that because, it might be quite silly of me, but shrimp are small and decadent and tasty. Which is what I intend for my little 57-seconds films to be. And in these particular films, which I show thoughout the performance are called 'Who Shot Candy Warhol?'. And the first film is called 'The Heart'. And the second film is called 'The Brain'. And the third is called 'The Face'." Conception In the Book of Gaga (2009), Gaga reveals that she co-directed the short films with Lady Starlight. The yellow plastic gun used in the films was re-used in the music video for "Video Phone" (Remix). Starlight described the films as "Warhol-meets-horror mini films". For the leading man role, Gaga asked a friend of her family, Jack Ketchum. Who Shot Candy Warhol? Tabs The Heart= Candy Warhol tells a man that Pop ate her heart but he doesn't believe her and she tells him that she feels free. ;Images Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart revision 2.jpg The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Heart 008.jpg Free02.png Free.png ;Video File:Crevettes Films - The Heart |-| The Brain= During the conversation with the man, Candy (Lady Gaga) creates a hairbow with the hair she brushed off her head and baby powder. This interlude contains samples from "The Fame" and "LoveGame". ;Images The Brain-001.png The Brain revision 2.jpg The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png ;Videos File:The Brain (First Version) File:The Brain (Final Version) |-| The Face= Gaga about this Crevette: "I am sitting helplessly in a white room with a strange man holding a yellow rubber gun with pink blood over my heart, and a pantyhose that distorts the image of my true idenity." In the final film, Gaga tells the man that Pop wanted her face; after she introduces herself, the man asks her for her real name. But she tells him that she doesn't understand the question—she has no identity except for what Pop has given her. The yellow gun was used again on the Video Phone music video. This interlude contains samples from "Just Dance". Note: In the North American Leg, Candy (Gaga) replaces "I don't understand your question" with "I don't read your question". ;Images 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 001.jpg 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 002.jpg 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 003.jpg 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 004.jpg 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 005.jpg 12-31-08 Crevettes Films The Face 006.jpg ;Videos File:The Face (First Version) File:The Face (Final Version) Concert tours These films were used during the Doll Domination Tour and The Fame Ball in 2009. The films were used to introduce her at the beginning of the show, and between different songs during the performance. Credits Table Category:Interludes Category:Crevettes Films